


Exteroception Trailer

by Holdt



Series: Position Assurance [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: Fic Trailer #1 for Position Assurance seriesA huge thanks tomashimerofor their seamless manip skills and for creating  this glorious manipI Won’t Fail You by mashimerofrom theDCEU_Kinkmemewhich I've used within.





	Exteroception Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this in March, and in between chapters and clipping its been a long fannish road that I've loved. Hopefully this helps the long revision wait.

  
_Music by Sleeping At Last_

[Exteroception Trailer #1 by Holdt](https://vimeo.com/277668401/) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: Hope


End file.
